The prediction of future values of a signal or process from past values has many applications including speech processing, source coding, channel equalization, noise and interference suppression and the like. For the most part, a predictor essentially removes redundancy from a signal. In the case of source encoding, for example, this may result in a lower data rate, lower transmitter power, or an improved error rate. In the case of channel equalization, reduced intersymbol interference and increased bandwidth may be realized.
Adaptive prediction, which was first developed in the 1960's, tailors the prediction function to the input or to a separate training signal by minimizing its prediction error according to come criterion. This approach may be appropriate if the relevant characteristics of the signal vary at a sufficiently low speed.
A linear predictor produces outputs which are restricted to linear combinations of past input values. Adaptive linear prediction has been applied with great success to channel equalization, speech analysis and encoding, source redundancy removal, noise and interference suppression, adaptive control, signal classification, and adpative antenna systems.
In an effort to provide adaptive linear predictors which can accommodate large bandwidths and offer high complexities, optical linear predictors have been developed. The present invention relates to an improved common path adaptive linear predictor having improved performance.